1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric terminal and more specifically it relates to a LED strip light connector system for providing a reliable connection between a flexible LED light strip and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Light strips, such as flexible LED light strips, have become increasingly popular in various applications such as but not limited to under cabinet lighting, TV back lighting, staircase lighting, architectural lighting, bar lighting, kitchen lighting, toe kick lighting, ceiling cove lighting, decorations and vehicles. A flexible LED light strip is comprised of a flexible strip of material, a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LED) attached along the front surface of the flexible strip of material, and a length of adhesive along the back surface of the flexible strip. The LEDs may emit the same light or may change colors to provide a range of light options. Most conventional flexible LED light strips utilize a low-voltage 12V DC electrical power.
During installation of flexible LED light strips, at least one end of the flexible LED light strip is physically and electrically connected to a connector (e.g. DC power coupler, splice connector, etc.). The end of the flexible LED light strip may be attached by soldering the LED light strip to the connector. However, soldering is time consuming combined with the fact that some consumers simply do not have a soldering iron or have the desire to solder components together.
Solderless connectors have been introduced into the marketplace to eliminate the need for soldering the light strip to a connector. For example, flat flexible cable (FFC) connectors are one solderless solution that efficiently connects a light strip to a connector. With a FFC connector, the LED light strip is physically secured within a clasp (a.k.a. clam shell connector), a flip lock structure or a slide lock structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,156 illustrates an exemplary FFC connector. With conventional connectors, soldered and solderless, there is no support structure to prevent movement of the light strip with respect to the connector and only the actual connection supports the light strip.
One of the problems with conventional connectors for flexible LED light strips is that over a period of time forces (e.g. direct forces, vibration, etc.) applied to the connector and/or the light strip can result in the failure of the electrical connection between the light strip and the connector. The failure of the flexible LED light strip can require costly maintenance for a consumer and disappointed customers for a business that installed the LED light strips. Another problem with conventional flexible LED light strips is that installation can be difficult and time consuming for the average consumer.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved LED strip light connector system for providing a reliable connection between a flexible LED light strip and a connector.